


Something I Need

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Embedded Video, M/M, One Republic - Freeform, Protectiveness, Rescue, Teamwork, fighting back to back, something i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick & Monroe [Grimm] Something I Need</p>
<p>A Grimm and a Blutbad - Quite the odd combination but sometimes something out of the ordinary is exactly what you need. Nick Burkhardt & Eddie Monroe. </p>
<p>Song: Something I Need by One Republic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Need

**Nick & Monroe [Grimm] Something I Need**

A Grimm and a Blutbad - Quite the odd combination but sometimes something out of the ordinary is exactly what you need. Nick Burkhardt & Eddie Monroe.

Song: Something I Need by One Republic

 


End file.
